


La ventana indiscreta.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Arte - Freeform, F/F, Gay Pride, M/M, Musas, stalkers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	La ventana indiscreta.

Grantaire escupe la cerveza que tiene la boca, y se queda totalmente paralizado.

-¿Qué cojones te pasa?- pregunta Éponine, desde el sillón donde está sentada, solo en bragas, viendo la televisión.

-Es él... es él otra vez- La muchacha se incorpora de un salto y se acerca a Grantaire, que está junto al ventanal. Es allí donde tiene su caballete, porque es donde más luz entra y por lo tanto, donde mejor puede pintar.

-Uuuuuh- Éponine sonríe mucho. En el alfeízar de uno de los pisos de enfrente, hay un muchacho apoyado. Tiene cara de sueño, y el pelo, rubio y rizado, totalmente enmarañado. Va solo en calzoncillos, y se fuma un cigarrillo, con la mirada perdida. Dado que no está justo enfrente, sino un poco más abajo y a la derecha, el ángulo les permite observar sin ser observados. -Meh, no es tan guapo, R

-Éponine, desde que sales con Cosette, tienes el gusto atrofiado- La morena le hace una peineta y se vuelve al sillón, tumbándose de lado, con las piernas sobre uno de los brazos del mueble.

-A ver, es que hablas tanto de él... esperaba más-Mientras, Grantaire busca su carboncillo, a toda prisa, arranca la última página del cuaderno de pintura que descansa sobre el atril. Rápidamente, comienza a bosquejar, mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana. _Joder, es precioso_ , piensa, dibujando a toda prisa. No, es más que precioso... es perfecto... Hace tan solo un par de semanas que se mudo al edificio de enfrente, y R lo ha visto solo un par de veces, pero... está seguro de que es la criatura más bella sobre la faz de la tierra. Algo ocurre, porque el rubio da un rebote, y apaga el cigarrillo a toda prisa, escondiendo la colilla entre los tiestos de flores. Escucha su voz, pero desde aquella distancia, no escucha exactamente lo que dice, pero le suena a ''Te prometo que no estaba fumando''. Acto seguido, el rubio desaparece en el interior del piso. Grantaire suspira, mirando el boceto. Se parece bastante a él, pero no lo suficiente. Justo en ese momento, un muchacho que no es su rubio se asoma por la ventana, y rebusca entre las plantas. Encuentra la colilla, y R lo ve arrugar la cara y suspirar. Lo ha visto alguna que otra vez también, y siempre se pregunta que relación tendrán. No parecen hermanos, porque el segundo muchacho, es mestizo, y su rubio no. ¿Quizás hermanastros? ¿Amigos? ¿Simples compañeros de piso? Si, Grantaire quiere que sean cualquier cosa menos pareja. En realidad es absurdo, porque sabe que nunca se va a acercar a él. Nunca va a tener el valor de hacerlo... y si lo hiciera ¿Qué le diría? Si, verás, soy tu vecino de enfrente, a veces te espío, ¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo? No, definitivamente no. Aparta el cuadernillo del caballete, y busca un lienzo, y luego sus pinturas. Coloca el boceto cerca, para usarlo de referencia, y comienza a pintar de verdad. Está tan centrado en lo que hace, que no ve a Éponine levantarse, ni tampoco la ve cuando sale de su habitación vestida.

-R... R.... ¡R!- no es hasta la tercera que Grantaire despierta de su ensimismamiento, y mira a Éponine. Frunce el ceño al verla arreglada.

-¿Dónde coño vas?- su amiga suspira.

-Te lo dije, he quedado con Cosette y Feuilly para hacer los banderines y carteles para la carroza del desfile- Grantaire hace un mohin. Si, claro... ya... eso...

-Pásalo bien- Éponine ladea ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir?- por supuesto, Grantaire niega. La muchacha hace un gesto, pero se despide y sale del piso. Está algo preocupada por él, porque últimamente parece deprimido otra vez. Desde que lo echaron de la compañía, solo sale del piso para ir al bar. Y lleva meses sin vender un cuadro. Comprende que se sienta así, cuando todo parece irle mal... Y le duele, pero es que tampoco hace nada para salir de aquella situación. Y por mucho que ella intenta ayudarle, él no se deja.

Cuando Éponine vuelve, por la noche, se lo encuentra dormido. Ha movido uno de los sillones hasta la ventana, y eso le hace suspirar. No se lo puede creer. A su lado, en el caballete, está el cuadro que ha pintado. Pero eso le hace sonreír. No recuerda la última vez que R pintó alto tan bueno, pero... ha podido ser casi un año. Bueno, si le va a servir de inspiración.... Gracias, Rubio de enfrente.

* * *

 

Grantaire da benditas gracias todos los días a las compañías tabacaleras por existir. Y al verano. Porque así tienen las ventanas abiertas. A veces, se queda largo rato observándolo, viéndolo ir y venir. Y su cuaderno de bocetos, está lleno de él. Tiene dibujos de él, en la mesa del salón, que se ve perfectamente, estudiando. Tiene dibujos de él fumando. Sentado en el sofá, cabeza abajo. Bueno, deduce que está cabeza abajo porque solo le ve las piernas. Una vez, lo vio hacerse un moño, y tuvo que dibujarlo, así que allí también está plasmado. Lo tiene dibujado en calzoncillos, o con esa camiseta de tirantes roja, holgada, que se pone cuando no tiene pensado salir de casa. Éponine llega, con Cosette, y Grantaire, desde el sofá, las mira. No se puede creer que estén juntas, después de años tirándose de los pelos la una a la otra. Flipante... ¿Cuántas veces habría oído a Éponine despotricar sobre Cosette? Ahora, tenía que soportar lo contrario.

 

-¿Qué tal tu mañana, corazón?- pregunta la novia de su amiga, sentándose en uno de los sillones, mientras Éponine va a su cuarto a buscar algo.

-Meh... normal-

-Ép dice que has vendido un cuadro- Grantaire asiente. Si, lo ha hecho. Después de meses, ha vuelto a vender un cuadro. Y toda la culpa recae sobre su vecino, porque con su llegada, la inspiración que lleva meses perdida, había vuelto. Ahora, y a falta de un nombre para llamarlo, en su cabeza lo denomina... su musa. -¿Va a exponerse?- otro asentimiento -¡Qué bien, R! Me alegro un montón por ti, en serio-

-Gracias, supongo...-

-¿Vas a venir al desfile del día del orgullo?-

-Pffff.... ¿Para?-

-¡¿Cómo que para qué?!-

-Pues eso- Éponine sale de su cuarto, y se sienta en el reposabrazos del sillón donde está Cosette.

-¿De qué habláis?-

-¡De que R no quiere ir al orgullo!- protesta Cosette, frunciendo su pecosa naricilla, y Éponine sonríe, con cierta malicia.

-¿Quieres ver como lo convenzo?- Grantaire bufa, retándola a intentarlo, y Éponine sonríe más. -Con cinco palabras- añade la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos. Ahora, R siente curiosidad.

-¿Cuáles?-

-El rubio va a ir- Grantaire se incorpora un poco y la mira. 

-¿Qué rubio?- pregunta Cosette, parpadeando.

-Enjolras-

-Aaaah- la muchacha sonríe y asiente, y ahora es Grantaire el que parpadea confuso.

-¿Enjolras? ¿Enjolras? ¿Enjolras?-

-Si, R, Enjolras, se llama Enjolras- el muchacho siente que le falta la respiración. Se limita a mirar a Éponine, con interrogantes por ojos. -Es amigo de Feuilly. Si salieras con nosotros de vez en cuando, lo sabrías-

-¡Es muy majo!- dice Cosette, con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Éponine bufa.

-Es un borde. Se le ve un poco amargado- su novia le da un pequeño golpe en la pierna.

-Ép, no está bonito que digas esas cosas- otro bufido por parte de la muchacha, que se levanta.

-Anda, vamos, que llegamos tarde- dice, cogiendo de la mano a Cosette para tirar de ella. La muchacha, la sigue, con un sonrisita, pero antes de seguirla a la puerta mira a R.

-Vendrás, ¿entonces?- _¡POR SUPUESTO QUE IRÉ, JODER!_ , piensa, pero no es lo que dice, claro.

-Quizás... me lo plantearé- la chiquilla da un pequeño aplauso, y luego se va con Éponine, dejándolo solo de nuevo en el piso. Su corazón late con fuerza. Amigo de Feuilly, ¿Por qué no le sorprende? Feuilly conoce a todo el mundo. Oh, por Lucifer... ¡Su musa tiene nombre! ¡Y su nombre es tan hermoso como él! -Enjolras- Dice, en voz alta, saboreado cada una de las letras. De nuevo, se siente inspirado, así que corre hacia su caballete, dispuesto a volver a pintar.

* * *

Grantaire está nervioso. Muy nervioso. Y no entiende por qué, porque sabe que va a causarle una mala impresión... ¿Qué otro impresión podría causarle? Él, con sus rizos desaliñados, su nariz grande y torcida, sus mejillas picadas por la gran cantidad de acné que había tenido de adolescente, sus ojos, pequeños y de color... mierda... y encima, desde que dejó (forzosamente) de bailar, ha vuelto a engordar. Y encima, además de ser feo, no es especialmente listo. O eso cree él, Feuilly está siempre quejándose, porque dice que oculta un gran potencial; ¿Pero qué cojones sabrá él? Tiene mil vicios, y ninguno bueno. No destaca en nada. No es ni siquiera alguien ''del montón''. Sabe que no tiene nada que hacer con aquel rubio de ojos azules y cara de ángel. Y aún así, si, está nervioso. Está nervioso porque lleva semanas observándole. Está nervioso porque conoce su rutina, porque lo ha visto desnudo. Y él, ni siquiera sabe su nombre. No sabe que existe. ¿Y si descubre los mil dibujos que tiene de él? Pensará que es un acosador. Un puto loco. _¿Podría denunciarme por eso? Perfectamente_ , piensa. Él lo haría. Llega al bar donde ha quedado con Feuilly, y se lo encuentra, hablando (no, discutiendo, para variar), con Bahorel.

-Que no, coño. Que mientras vivas bajo mi puto techo, no vas a ver un partido de la Euro en el piso. Si quieres verlo, te vienes al bar. Pero en casa, no- Grantaire sonríe un poco, acercándose a ellos.

-¿Por qué discutís esta vez, mamarrachos?- Feuilly muda de expresión, y de la cara de pocos amigos que le tenía puesta a Bahorel, pasa a sonreír ampliamente.

-R- protesta Bahorel -Fe no me deja ver la Euro-

-Bahorel, la organización de la Euro está extorsionando a los trabajadores. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, si quieres ver algún partido, te vienes al bar- el grandullón suspira, cruzándose de brazos. Grantaire lleva meses perdido, pero no tanto como para no saber nada de la huelga. Además, siendo amigo de Feuilly, es imposible no enterarse de las una huelga/manifestación/protesta/escrache/lo que sea en contra del gobierno/patriarcado/racismo/especismo, bueno, lo que fuera. Que Feuilly está metido en todos los tinglados posibles. Sabe que ha estado bastante líado con aquello, pero básicamente porque se lo ha dicho Éponine. -¿Vamos ya? Los chicos nos están esperando- Grantaire asiente, y es cuando se levantan los dos, que se da cuenta de lo que llevan puesto.

-Joder, macho... decidme que lleváis ropa interior debajo- Bahorel se ríe, pero Feuilly rueda los ojos.

-Es una critica a la asignación de géneros a la ropa-

-Y son fresquitas- añade Bahorel. Grantaire se encoge de hombros, porque se la suda, tanto una cosa como la otra, y acompaña a los dos muchachos. Definitivamente, llevar tantos meses fuera del mapa, le ha pasado factura, porque se ha perdido mil cosas. Esos dos gilipollas han empezado a salir por fin. Y se ha tenido que enterar por ver a Bahorel tocándole el culo a Feuilly.

-Anda que contáis las cosas, mamones-

-¿Cuándo? ¡Si ya no te vemos nunca! Además, estos meses hemos estado líados, entre la huelga, los preparativos del orgullo... ¡Si hubieras ayudado!- protesta Feuilly, mirándole de reojo.

-Así habrías conocido a los nuevos-

-¡Si! Ahora somos muchos más en la Asoci, ya los conocerás- Feuilly sigue hablando, bueno, más bien quejándose de Hollande, de la situación, y de no se que mierdas más, hasta que llegan a la Plaza de la Concordia, que es donde va a empezar el desfile. Es entonces cuando lo ve. Está en la carroza, colocando globos. Lleva el pelo suelto, y aun más rizado que de costumbre. Tiene la cara pintada con los colores de la bandera del orgullo, y lleva una camiseta de tirantes y unos... pantalones cortos... muy cortos. Y es verdad, hay mucha gente a la que no conoce. Como el chico que vive con Enjolras, que lleva una camiseta morada con un as de corazones. No entiende que tiene que ver aquello con el orgullo. Aparte de ellos dos, un muchacho latino, con una peluca multicolor.  Por fin encuentra una cara conocida, la de Joly, y se alegra mucho de verle. Se está acercando, cuando alguien lo para.

-¿Eres Grantaire?- R se detiene, palidéciendo, porque ha reconocido la voz. Se da la vuelta y mira a su musa, tragando saliva. Asiente, y el rubio le tiende la mano. -Soy Enjolras. Feuilly me ha hablado muchísimo de ti-

-Seguro que solo te ha dicho cosas malas- Enjolras sonríe, y Grantaire se muere. Su sonrisa es mil veces más bonita de cerca... En general, él por entero, es mil veces más bonito de cerca.

-Que va... Estoy montando los globos, ¿Me ayudas?- 

-Claro, claro, claro, ¡Por supuesto!- Así que, ahora, Grantaire está a escasos centímetros de Enjolras, ayudándolo a colocar los globos en la carroza. -¿Eres gay?- porque es una pregunta obvia, en esa situación, y Grantaire supone que no le molestara. Enjolras niega, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Soy demisexual- y Grantaire se queda con cara de loco. Porque él, de orientaciones sexuales, entiende bien poco.

-¿Y eso es...?-

-Sólo siento atracción por alguien cuando creo un vínculo emocional fuerte-

-Oh... yo soy bisexual- Enjolras asiente.

-Lo sé, Bahorel está todo el día diciendo que eres su bi-bro- Grantaire no puede evitar reírse, y Enjolras sonríe.

-Bahorel es gilipollas, a veces-

Una hora después, la carroza ya está en marcha. Hay música por todas partes, y a su alrededor, todos bailan, gritan, se ríen. Se divierten. Él se siente algo fuera de lugar, hasta que Éponine agarra sus manos y lo obliga a bailar con ella. En un momento, todo el mundo a su alrededor se está besando, y eso le hace sentir incómodo... pero entonces ve al compañero de piso de Enjolras besándose con el chico latino, y ve que Enjolras no está besando a nadie, y eso le hace sonreír. Se siente estúpido. Que no tenga pareja, no significa que vaya a interesarse por él...

La tarde se pasa rápido, porque en el fondo, se lo pasa bien. Cuando el desfile termina, todos se van a una discoteca de ambiente, que siendo el día que es, está llenísima de gente. Y por eso, Grantaire no tarda en agobiarse bastante, así que sale de allí, yendo fuera a fumarse un cigarrillo. No le ha dado ni una calada, cuando nota a alguien a su lado. Es Enjolras, con la cara ya limpia. Joder, es putamente precioso.

-¿Me das uno?- Grantaire asiente, tendiéndole un cigarrillo, que Enjolras se coloca entre los labios. R se lo enciende, sonriendo, y el rubio hace un gesto de agradecimiento.

-Combeferre me ha escondido todas mi cajetillas... Quiere que lo deje, pero estoy de exámenes, necesito fumar-

-¿Qué estudias?-

-Políticas; Fe dice que tú eres artista- Grantaire bufa. -¿Qué?-

-No soy artista. Era bailarín. Y a veces pinto. Pero eso no me hace artista- Enjolras se encoge de hombros, porque si él lo dice, será así.

-Vives en mi barrio ¿A qué si? En el edificio de enfrente al mio- Si Grantaire tuviera la capacidad de sonrojarse, lo haría.

-Ajá-

-Te he visto alguna vez, por la ventana- ahora, R se siente morir.

-Yo a ti también-

-Me gustaría ver alguno de tus cuadros-

-¿Quieres venir a verlos?- idiota. Ahora, se siente idiota. Ha dicho aquello de forma atropellada, y se ha notado un montón la necesidad de que diga que si...

-Bueno... vale... ¿Por qué no?- Grantaire no se lo cree. -Espera que avise a Ferre- añade, apagando el cigarrillo y volviendo dentro.

-Genial...-musita R, seguro de que no va a volver a salir de allí... pero lo hace, menos de dos minutos después.

-¿Vamos?-

Caminan en silencio, de vuelta al piso. A veces, R hace algún comentario, y Enjolras sonríe levemente. De repente, hay cierta incomodidad. Cuando entran dentro, Grantaire se apresura por esconder su cuaderno de bocetos, sacando un par de lienzos. Y el muy gilipollas no se da cuenta de que uno de ellos es el primero que hizo de Enjolras. El rubio se reconoce, y mira a Grantaire, sorprendido.

-¿Soy yo?-

-Ehhhhhh.... si, eso parece... ya te dije que te vi por la ventana, y bueno, eso, que me pareciste un buen modelo y... lo siento si te molesta, no pensaba que fueras a verlo nunca, tampoco iba a exponerlo, no lo sé- se ha hecho un lío, y está diciendo cosas sin sentido... pero Enjolras se encoge de hombros.

-No me importa, es solo que me ha sorprendido, no me lo esperaba. Es bonito-

-Puedes quedártelo, si quieres- Enjolras parpadea.

-No tengo sitio para ponerlo...- vaya excusa más mala... Pero R está acostumbrado, así que se encoge de hombros y devuelve el lienzo a su sitio, enseñándole el resto, que son sobre todos paisajes, bastante oscuros. Grantaire le ofrece una cerveza, y Enjolras la acepta. Ambos se sientan en el sofá, y comienzan a charlar. Entonces ocurre. -No puedes hablar en serio-

-Claro que hablo en serio- el rubio hace una mueca de disgusto.

-Pues te equivocas, eso no es así-

-Ah, ¿no?-

-No. La huelga si sirve para algo. Se está demostrando que, si el pueblo se une y es solidario, puede con cualquier cosa- Grantaire bufa.

-En unos meses, estarán lamiéndole el culo a la patronal, y estaremos como siempre-

-¿Y tú que sabes? ¿Es que acaso has estado en la calle, luchando con tus hermanos? Porque yo no te he visto-

-Porque no he ido, no merece la pena-

-Pues si hubieras ido, sabrías que no va a ser así. Estamos en guerra, Grantaire. Y esta guerra acabará con la victoria o con la muerte-

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Robespierre?-

-No, Saint-Just- y dicho eso, se levanta. -Lo siento... pero para escucharte meter mierda contra la lucha... prefiero irme a casa- Grantaire suspira, y observa como deja la cerveza sobre la mesa y se dirige a la puerta. R se levanta y lo acompaña. -Espero que alguna vez cambies de idea-

-Espero que algún día abras los ojos. Ese idealismo no te va a llegar a ningún lado-

-Tu apatía, a ti tampoco- los dos muchachos se miran unos segundos, y Grantaire bufa, cerrando la puerta cuando Enjolras sale. Se da la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en ella y se desliza hasta sentarse en el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Genial, Grantaire, ¿Cómo sienta ser un puto desastre?

 

_De lujo. Sienta de puto lujo._


End file.
